


MerMay_Day 12- Fury

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark in the depths so Ignis has killer scent skills, Gen, Gladiolus is an angry boi, I Made A Thing, Kinda...Mer A/B/O is that a thing?, Some scenting mumbojumbo, Training Gone Wrong, its now a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Ignis gets injured and gets quite the surprise because of it.
Relationships: Pre Gladnis
Series: MerMay2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	MerMay_Day 12- Fury

Gladiolus was known for many things. Amongst his comrades, he was known for his strength and dedication, to his peers; his confidence and intelligence but there was something else, something that would see him disappear for a few days to reappear, laughing and joking as though nothing had ever happened.  


Only his Father knew the extent of it, but another came across it, in unexpected circumstances. Ignis knew more than most as he had witnessed it first-hand.  


Crownsguard training was not a simple graft. It was damn hard work, gruelling and vicious, so much so that in the early days, Ignis found his arms and fins shaking during most of his day to day activities and unlike the decorated Crownsguard, he had numerous duties which did not garner him much free time. It meant that his progress was slow. The only time he found to himself was at the end of the work day, after he had tended to the Prince and before he made his way home.  


The training grounds at that time are empty, but Ignis found that he preferred it that way; perceptive to the scents of those around him it tended to be quite the calamitous cacophony if he trained during the day, but in the quiet hours it bordered pleasant.  


Door locked and finally alone, Ignis allowed himself to begin.  


Taking his lance in hand, Ignis warmed up. A few slices to remind his muscles how to move, a few turns and stances to allow his body to fall into familiar patterns and then he went for more complicated manoeuvres. He knew it was a problem. He knew he shouldn’t be allowing himself to do these things but he had no choice. He needed to catch up and that meant advancing quickly.  


That in mind he forced himself to move faster, tail twisting underneath him, fins stretching to balance as his swung the blade in wider and wider arcs, the strain making itself known down his back and abdomen but he kept it up, even as his gills strained to wrestle more air into his blood. He flipped over backwards before turning into a tight spin, his lance held outward to create a spinning blade, but the move required clearly more strength than he had and the lance slipped.  


He was unable to halt his momentum quickly enough and the edge of the blade cut against his shoulder even as the shaft twisted violently through his fingers and with a scream he felt his first finger snap.  


The lance fell down as he sank slowly to the marble floor below him, shaking as he clutched his arm close, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood on his shoulder. He cursed his idiocy in attempting a move such as that without supervision or further guidance even as he bit his lip in an attempt to muffle his cries as the pain pulsed through him; body shaking with adrenaline, a booming in his ears.  


He tried to breathe carefully but failed, his chest rising and falling sporadically. He could taste his own panic but under that came something else.  


Fury.  


But it wasn’t his.  


Gasping once more, Ignis looked up to the locked door, realising belatedly that the booming thuds he was hearing was not merely from his heartbeat but also from the increasingly violent crashes coming from the other side.  


A spike of fear lanced through him, the scent falling within his panic as he stretched to grab his lance once more only to cry out again as he stretched too far, agitating the wound once again. The violence outside increased until finally with a muffled roar the stone doors buckled before smashing to the ground and a furious Gladiolus swept in, spines erect and blood red in his anger, blade in hand and golden eyes glowing in the dimness as they swept every corner of the room.  


Ignis was awestruck.  


‘Where the hell are they?’ he growled, a vibration that rippled through the water, dominating the room in a clear threat.  


_Astrals, I know I’m not supposed to be here after hours but I didn’t think I was in this much trouble…_   


Before Ignis’ thoughts could spiral further, Gladiolus turned to Ignis on the ground, taking in his injuries as he swam towards him.  


‘Ignis, where are they? Who hurt you?’  


Ignis felt his head turn fuzzy, Gladiolus’ scent demanding obedience.  


‘Gladio…please, calm…calm your scent. I – it was an accident, I miscalculated.’ He gasped, his body shivering at the onslaught.  


‘Shit…Iggy, easy easy, sorry.’ Gladio stammered, the anger bleeding out of him as his scent calmed, spines relaxing, their colour returning to the pale gold they usually were. He exhaled as he pulled himself close, taking in Ignis’ injuries. ‘Forgot you were so sensitive, got a good nose on you.’  


‘Indeed…’ Ignis gasped, the adrenaline slipping away leaving him more and more exhausted as time went by.  


Content that there were no immediate threats Gladiolus swept his tail round to wrap around Ignis’ back pulling him closer, before gently inspecting Ignis’ hand.  


‘This’ll hurt Ig, breathe for me yeah?’  


‘Wha-ARGH!’ he cried out as Gladio twisted his finger back into joint before pulling a potion out of the armiger and crushing it over Ignis’ shoulder.  


‘Have to wrap the finger over this for support, but at least your shoulder won’t scar and your finger isn’t broken. You hurt anywhere else?’  


Ignis shook, exhausted as he shook his head before resting it against Gladiolus’ shoulder in front of him, his own tail sweeping around, mimicking the embrace.  


‘T-thank you.’  


‘Heh, anytime Ig. Anytime.’


End file.
